


【All 曹元元】破碎 （PWP纯肉/双性/路人抹布/疼痛预警/轮奸预警/极度过激慎入）

by nobody007



Category: P风暴, p storm, 反贪风暴4
Genre: Abuse, Bondage, Daddy Issues, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intersex, M/M, Other, Past Domestic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Threesome - M/M/M, mob, 双性, 群交
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody007/pseuds/nobody007
Summary: 曹元元与ICAC交火失利，在逃跑时被手下背叛的雇佣兵们抓住，等待他的将是无休止的囚禁与侵犯。
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/ Cao Yuanyuan
Kudos: 7





	【All 曹元元】破碎 （PWP纯肉/双性/路人抹布/疼痛预警/轮奸预警/极度过激慎入）

**Author's Note:**

> 双性抹布！！！  
> 非常过激，非常过激，非常过激！！！  
> 不喜慎入！！！

曹元元在空无一人的房间醒来，微一侧身，便觉周身都酸痛不已。等等，侧身？隐隐有些不对，身下的着力点虚浮不稳，睁开眼才看清此时的狼狈处境。

绳索的纤维深深嵌进赤裸的皮肉，悬吊半空的手腕承受了最恐怖的压力，长时间的昏迷，双手已经因血液循环不畅而失去知觉。

接下来是大腿，皮制的一圈，紧绷绷地箍着饱满的腿肉，向两侧拉开，让难以启齿的特殊器官强制性暴露人前。再往下是两道精钢的锁链，钉死在水泥地里，松松地挂在脚踝上，并没有受力。

他舔了舔下唇，脱水的嘴唇干枯起皮，也不知已经这样困了多久。

“吱呀”一声，大门拉开，走进几个陌生的面孔，沉重又原始的铁锁被小心扣上。

“没什么，就想问元少几个问题。”为首的男人走近，咧开嘴怪笑，吐出烟圈，目光却情色地上下游走，周围的人也一齐跟着哄笑，“横竖荒山野岭也没什么好消遣，顺便给兄弟们泄泄火。”

枪筒抵上下巴，干涸的血迹黏在头发上，挡了视线，曹元元仰起头，只看得见几道模糊人影，虚弱地蓄力，朝着黑影的方向啐了一口。

周围的笑声更大了，也更下流，燃烧着的雪茄烟按在肩头上，烟叶的香气盖过血腥，皮肉烧焦的同时烙上了危险的印记，小少爷咬着牙不肯呼痛。于是雪茄烟碾在伤口上拧了一圈，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。

“你跑不掉的，袁正云和曹白都让条子给抓了。”男人弯下身，轻拍他失了血色的苍白脸颊，雪茄又叼回嘴里，“不如趁现在说说你把钱藏在哪儿，兄弟们白忙一趟总要拿点报酬，行内规矩，拿不到钱，就要用命来抵。”

男人说着又惋惜地叹道，“不过元少这样好皮相，又生来异于常人，卖去黑市也能还不少债，就是不够听话，会挠人。”

他想起来了，眼前印象模糊的这些人，是家里雇来协助他逃跑的国际佣兵，亡命之徒。

“别浪费时间，快说！”面上挨了火辣辣的一巴掌，低着头，嘴角沾了血渍，他已经输得一无所有，ICAC查封资产时可没预料到会有今天，自嘲地笑起来，我就要死了，他想。

旁边默不作声的中年男人突然开口，“小心点，别打坏了脸，这可都是钱。”嗓音很平稳，轻描淡写地说，“这么好看，可惜了，卖到那种地方怕是撑不了几天。”

他什么时候就变成明码标价的货物了？

“我呸！”另一个佣兵凑上，掐着他的下巴迫使他抬头对视，拳头毫不留情地狠狠撞在脆弱的小腹上。曹元元的身体没有支点，挨了打只能闷哼一声弓起身子，任绳索带着在半空乱晃。

“就他这个婊子下贱样，卖到黑市也只配扔给那帮地下野拳手泄火。”佣兵阴森森地咧嘴，“到时候牵上台表演，记得叫大声点。”

他记得，说话的雇佣兵很年轻，也最有年轻人的胆量和勇气，打架总是不要命地向前冲……

可是当警察的子弹飞来时，出生入死的搭档却先一步拦在身前，现在，正捂着渗血的下腹躺在黑市医生的病床上。

无理的迁怒自然而然，青年气急了，发泄地打过几拳后，曹元元依然闭紧嘴唇，一言不发，额头冒出细密的汗珠。他又能说什么？他什么都不剩。

年轻的佣兵打得厌了，拳头收了力，停在柔软的肌肤前，像是发现了新的玩法。于是整个身子俯上去，手指摸进下体的蜜洞，软软的，不需要多么用力就能挤进去。

他的指缝间还夹着没吸完的香烟，恶意抠弄时烟雾缭绕，炽热的温度随时可能烫伤大腿内侧。

像沙漠里暴晒过的沙子一样，干燥的手指破开入口，曹元元疼得连呼吸都带上了凉丝丝的抽气声，对方不求欢愉，只为更残忍地折磨他。

手指只探进半寸，就抽了出来，干涩的甬道被指甲剐蹭得生疼，故意掐在肉缝边缘的嫩肉上，下手阴损毒辣，疼，但还不够。

香烟差不多燃尽，烟灰掸进去，“小婊子，现在就教教你怎么伺候男人。”男人抽回手，狠狠地连续抽打上柔嫩的穴口，力道大到连附近的皮肤都被打得泛红，腿侧烧出一溜细小的水泡。

从未被这样粗暴地对待过，小少爷无法控制地惊叫哭喘，两条雪白的长腿在半空中胡乱蹬踹。大腿肌肉紧绷，微微颤抖，肉缝却弹跳着打开一道小口，女穴张开，晶亮透明的液体像露水滴落花瓣。

“果然是天生做婊子的料，”年轻人用食指蹭了几滴蜜露，黏黏的，抽手时拖拽出不依不舍的缠绵银丝，“骚货，来尝尝你自己的逼水。”不顾曹元元的反抗，手指用力强硬地撬开唇齿，同时身下一挺，将火热的性器齐根送入。

“唔——”小少爷瞪大了眼睛，想脱口而出的尖叫咒骂被尽数堵回，青年裤子上的亚麻布料擦过腿间肿泡，肉穴被强行撕裂的疼痛迫得他落下泪来。对方没有耐性，刚操进去，就捉着腰不管不顾地冲撞起来，本就紧致的花穴因紧张而痉挛，肉壁痛苦地缩紧，却更紧密地包裹住交合的性器。

佣兵又是一巴掌扇过去，“放松点，想夹死老子吗？”给处子开苞，男人荒谬的虚荣心得到极大满足，下身动作更加凶狠，纤细的腰肢上也掐出了青紫伤痕，落在常年不见光的白嫩肌肤上更添凌虐的美感。

曹元元身材很瘦，腰身收束如精雕细琢的美玉，却经不起折腾，仿佛随时会被折断。

雪茄烟的味道越来越近，为首的男人从背后走近，粗糙的大手托着面颊，拇指指腹轻轻摩挲脸上被打红的指印。

首领不知扯动了什么机关，手上压力陡减，上身随之猛地坠落下去，恐慌仅停留半秒，下坠不过寸许的距离，绳子扯直，到了尽头。

突然的失重下身体本能绷紧，年轻人性器深埋在肉洞里，发出满足的喟叹，大开大合的操干顶得他不住后退，绳结晃到后面，又被身侧的人抬手挡住。他偏过头去看，男人粗壮的性器蹭到脸上，紫红的柱身尺寸夸张，像恶魔的手杖，雄性的腥膻气扑面而来。

他赶紧闭上眼，湿润的龟头抵上紧闭的贝齿，前液被抹在脱水的嘴唇上，沿着顶开的缝隙混进唾液，他尝到咸腥难闻的味道，却不敢张嘴作呕。

“乖孩子，舔一舔，”首领看似耐心地轻声引导他张口，另一手却托住了曹元元的下颌，说话的语气依然温柔，内容却令人胆寒。

“如果你乱动，我就卸了你的下巴，让你这张嘴这辈子只能去含屌。”

眼泪失控地滑落，喉咙里含着异物，发出“嗬嗬”的声音，来不及吞咽的口水滴到下巴、地面上。

粗长的阴茎还差着小半截，吞不下，男人就扣着他的后颈，发狠地一次次撞进去，撞上喉咙口还不够，咽射反应下肌肉收缩，绝妙地包裹住了龟头，男人停在这里，柔软、紧致、令人着迷，远胜于平日寻欢作乐时叫的廉价妓女。

精液喷薄而出，泄在嘴里。

曹元元难过极了，手指死死地抠进麻绳，腕间在不停的挣扎扭动中已是红肿一片，绳索吸了血，却变得更紧。

每一次挣扎抽搐，锁在脚踝上的铁链拖在地上，发出叮叮当当金属碰撞的脆响，渐渐的，动作幅度变得微弱，只剩下钢索拖拽过水泥地面的“呲啦”声。

手臂了无生气地悬吊着，双腿脱力垂下，只有胸膛还在微微起伏。

首领退了出去，青年却汗流浃背，依然在卖力地操干，几个手下没大没小地笑他快，首领不置可否，刚射过疲软的鸡巴又凑了上来。

“舔硬它。”

曹元元正剧烈地咳嗽，咳到嗓子眼要冒出火，白色的浓精灌了满嘴，呛得他又哭又呕，比溺水的滋味还要难过。

咳够了，漂亮的嘴唇都打着哆嗦，耻毛戳在脸上，他害怕极了，扯开肿痛不已的嗓子，声音却沙哑到不行。

“不要……”

一句不要换来几个火辣的巴掌，落在挺翘的臀上，年轻人边笑边骂，“听听，小婊子真会叫，还不要？这才捅了几下，下面就咬得这样紧，是不是逼痒了巴不得让哥哥们轮你？”

“别急，”他的抽打急促又集中，总是打在相同的部位，让痛苦叠加，翻倍递增，“以后会有更多男人操你，我听说暗窑里像你这种不听话的小婊子，会被拉去和看守的狼狗配种，操得逼都翻出来，你想试试吗？”

他的腿抖得厉害，雪白丰腴的臀肉颤颤的，打上去“啪”的一声，清脆又好听。

挨打的部位迅速变红，刺痛不已，撑开的肉洞却像一张弹性极佳的小嘴，在疼痛刺激下一吸一吸的，埋在体内的性器被更好地照顾，青年施虐的欲望彻底燃起，单纯的愤怒发泄里注入了难掩的情色意味。

在操干的间隔抽出皮带，坚硬的皮革挥起，金属前端划出破空的呼啸风声，令人心生恐惧。

饱尝苦楚的身体条件反射地发抖，第一下，打在娇嫩的腰侧，顷刻间便破了皮，渗了血，青红的边缘高高肿起。曹元元像离水的鱼，鱼尾扬起水花，身子在半空中弹起，拼命地扭动。

青年不给他适应的时间，接下来的虐打便如狂风暴雨般，养尊处优的少爷仔吃不消，身上白肤好似画布，稍碰一碰就自发地染上颜色，青紫殷红，凌乱的色块连成一片，染料顺着画笔的尖端滴落。

这是一幅渎神的美景，也可做地狱恶魔之间的弱肉强食。

美人鱼用歌声蛊惑人心，兴风作浪，可他现在落了单，失了势，于是被人类用钢丝渔网困住，海盗们拿来铁钩粗暴地掀开金光闪闪的鳞片，生剥硬扯，掠夺残存的价值。

海潮带走斑斑血迹，青年一阵阵冷笑，人鱼伏在礁石上，被日头暴晒脱水，意识搁浅，却想起海底的噩梦。

身上又挨了一下，在胸口。

皮带，不陌生了，他小时候就没少被皮带和手杖抽过，跪在空荡的大厅，可怕的惩罚一下一下重重落在背上，那时他学会低下头盯紧地板，晕眩感使地面的花纹在视野里不断变幻，时而光怪陆离，时而阴森可怖。

强迫自己分神，就可以减轻一部分疼痛。

所以他望向天花板，灰秃秃的，垂下几条绳索，“Daddy……”目光逐渐失焦，空洞又迷离，仿佛又回到儿时的家里，水泥砌的顶墙变成暗红色的檀木地板，缝隙里渗进他自己的血。

童年的阴影被触动，周围的人都愣了愣，随即一同发狂大笑。

“看看，我就说。”

“不愧是天生的婊子，又浪又贱。”

“你赶快点，我已经等不及要操他的骚洞了。”

只有首领没说话，他用阳具去磨蹭那张好看的脸，柔软可爱的脸蛋和嘴唇，在被玷污的痛苦下添了屈辱的神色，泪水混着先前咳出来的精液，又被男人的鸡巴蘸着，抹得脸上乱七八糟。

他在唇边用力顶了顶，刚射过不久的性器又硬邦邦地挺立起来。

青年嘶吼着，五指如铁钳死死掐进他的腰，阴茎在销魂的肉穴里勃发。几日没开过荤，浓稠的精液一股股射出，穴口被肉棒堵着，却还是有不少液体吞不下，顺着交合的边缘流出，湿淋淋的。

等他满意地退出去，才发现曹元元已经被干得晕晕乎乎，恶狠狠地拧了一把大腿，没反应，青年撇撇嘴不屑地坐去旁边抽烟。

四肢安静地垂着，上方的绳子还在不停地晃动，曹元元感觉像是躺在小时候院子里的秋千架上，同行的坏小孩抓着钢索死命推他，纤幼的手指攥紧，很怕，好像飞在云端，又好像跌落泥潭。

他彻底昏了过去。

曹元元是被一桶水泼醒的，耳边听到有人骂骂咧咧，“真不经玩，老子可没有奸尸的兴趣。”

晕过去的时候无知无觉，醒了，就不得不专心对抗、忍受浑身如拆骨般的剧痛，他多么希望这一切只是一场噩梦。

首领的雪茄差不多抽尽了，可想而知他睡了多久，筋骨都僵硬作痛。领头人的那双大手现在贴在他的大腿内侧，动作很轻，又痒又麻。有人调整了束缚的角度，落下的碎发距离地面不过数寸，双腿却被拉得高高的，分开两边，向大家展示滴着露水的蜜洞。

青年射进去的浊液被推出来，白白的，挂在光裸无毛的穴口，一滴一滴往下落。

首领把雪茄随手一扔，回头和同伴嫌恶地嘲笑：“真脏。”然后也挺腰操了进去。

精液充当了绝佳的润滑，肉棒顺当地挤开软肉，他的尺寸更大，缓慢地塞进去，最后已经有点吃力。

首领没有急着动作，阴茎埋在软乎乎的嫩肉里好不舒爽，刚开过苞的处子地已经被捣得松软，汁水丰沛，却还不懂得如何欢爱，正是销魂蚀骨的绝妙所在。

被头重脚轻地倒吊着，曹元元不得不大口大口地喘着粗气，眼前昏黑模糊，大脑充血的眩晕像坐最高速的过山车一样恶心，强制分开的大腿动弹不得，只能任人摆布。

男人抓住半空中绷直的绳子摇晃，像在操控最乖顺的提线木偶，木偶的身子随主人的动作前后晃动，紫红的巨物被吞进又吐出，手上微微用力，便能重重地砸进去，惊喘高亢，花液四溅，蜜水顺着大腿根直往下淌。

这是顶到芯子了，经验丰富的佣兵们一看便明。

淫荡的花芯在持续的侵犯中得了趣，曹元元压着嗓子哀哀地叫，猫儿一样挠得人心痒痒，首领却只骂他骚货，不要脸。

“元少花大价钱雇我们来，是不是馋男人了？别再想着跑了，一个人跑去加拿大多寂寞，夜里发骚发浪还得找不认识的鬼佬来操你。”

黑道的人说惯了荤话，只当助兴，“说真的，监狱的人尝过你的滋味没有？条子、老廉一起来抓你，你让他们顶着黑眼圈加班，他们就要捉你回去挨操，脱光了铐在刑讯室，让这帮累死累活的狗也排着队来享受享受，让他们看看长了个嫩逼的兔子操起来有多带劲儿。”

年轻人抽完了烟，又轻蔑地调笑道，“钵兰街那边站街的鸡都比他值钱，起码她们还知道收嫖资。”他站起来，俯身居高临下地看着曹元元的脸，“喂，被强奸都能骚得出水，你在监狱里是不是天天都湿着屁股勾引人来干你？”

他说着一脚踹上曹元元的左肩，左肩上还残留着雪茄烫出来的印子，淋过水，青紫的创口上又沾了鞋底的沙砾泥灰，形状凄惨，再也看不出底子里细皮嫩肉的干净白肤。

曹元元想说不是这样的，但是他除了被动承受这些暴行外什么都做不了。天生两套生殖器官让他没少遭人白眼，连自己的亲人、父母都瞧不起他，但也只是明里暗里的讽刺，这样赤裸裸的当面羞辱还是头一遭。

首领还在双腿间耸动，胯下庞大的物什每一下挺动都带出一小股清液，抽插间发出“咕叽咕叽”的糜乱水声。过度的性爱，让他还保持完好的那部分苍白皮肤染上了情动的粉红色，像烧熟的扇贝，在烈火炙烤下主动开壳。

但是他不想，生理的反应无法自控，泪水干涸在眼角，红彤彤的，被盐分刺激得干涩酸痛。

中年男人走过来托着他的腰臀，手上的麻绳堆了起来，男人把他抬起，上身直立，脖子搭在对方的肩膀上，细密的胡茬戳得脸皮生痛。

硬邦邦的性器对准身后另一个未开拓的穴口，曹元元哑掉的嗓子里发出破碎的哭喊，“出去……出去！”

大腿被束紧，只有小腿还有一点活动的余地，竭力蹬踹的动作比起反抗却更像撒娇，后面的小洞吞下了远超过上限负荷的东西，括约肌尽责地收紧，疼得连肚皮都在抽搐。

他身板单薄，即便从前在家里不受重视，也在佣人的照料下养出了挑食的毛病，看不上眼的饭菜一口不碰，坐牢时拿了开小灶的特权还是照样吃不好，但这副瘦削身材下却藏着柔软的胸乳和翘臀，操起来越发诱人。

过去曹元元担心被发现体质特殊的秘密，囚服总是穿得整整齐齐，严实地裹好，因此几年牢狱生活非但没有使少爷仔的皮肤变干变糙，反而因少见阳光而愈发白皙。

——贪心又任性的小猫，却错以为自己可与豺狼谋皮，年长者断言。贪婪目光在新鲜的肉体上流连，锁骨上方凹陷出可爱的小窝，他伸出舌头舔了舔。

右肩骨头凸起的地方先前被皮带上的金属扣刮到，皮肉粘连着蹭掉一小块，伤口不深，流了些血，已经结了薄薄的痂。

中年男人尽心地照顾这片受伤的区域，舌尖轻轻舔弄，新生的血痂被唾液软化，进而脱落，露出粉红色的创口，微微渗血，粘上唾液只是沙沙的刺痛，像细小的绒毛或者针刺，钩进皮肤表层。

扶着腰的手抓向颤巍巍的臀肉，曹元元虽瘦，臀却极饱满，被虐打胀红后更加艳丽，像一颗新鲜成熟的水蜜桃，汁水软烂，唯有小心捧着才能保护周全。

佣兵们显然没有怜香惜玉的打算。

后穴里的阳具尝试性地律动起来，阴毛扎在屁股上，和他的胡茬一样坚硬硌人。只是相比于滑腻腻的阴道，后面的弹性明显差了好多，强行吞下性器滞涩无比，双方都不好受。

中年男人“啵”的一声拔出肉棒，转身抓起样冷冰冰的东西塞了进去，像是塑料，又像是玻璃。

上半身重新被放下，腰肢后弯，前面的首领也默默退后。“咕嘟咕嘟”，冒着气泡的粉红色液体借着重力倒灌下去，凉凉的液体浇在肠壁，带来的却是火辣的灼痛。

内壁烧起火，是酒。

酒瓶子被抛到墙角打碎，站在旁边观战的青年又乐了，“这种娘们儿兮兮的酒还挺贵，正适合拿来招待有钱人家不懂事的小妞，怎么，小婊子喝得爽不爽？”

浓度不高的酒精被肠壁吸收，曹元元易醉，却自有疼痛和羞耻帮他清醒。

首领回来捉住晃悠的大腿，继续操他烂透的女穴，一顶，粉色的酒液从后面“哗”地喷出，淋淋洒洒，淌了满地，倒像是被操得潮吹。

中年人满意地把他重新抱起，灌洗过的菊穴松弛了很多，揉一揉还有未吐出的甜酒沾湿拇指。

性器再捅进去时曹元元闷哼一声，他被绑着的手有了点活动的空间，就憋屈地挤在胸前，用胳膊肘费劲地去推身后的男人，很不舒服，肠壁自发地蠕动抗拒阳物的进入。

有了酒液的润滑，男人的侵犯畅通无阻，肉棒开始在体内高频次地律动，酒精浸润过的腺体更加敏感，龟头刚碾过去，曹元元就尖声哭喊起来，蛇一样扭动身子挣扎着向上逃。

他们一前一后，健壮结实的胸膛像两道铜墙铁壁，不断贴紧，挤得曹元元像三明治中间那层香甜的夹心，在两股力道的压迫下，每一用力都有白色的酱汁流到指缝。

花芯早就兴奋充血，首领也加快速度，技术老练地急促抽插，前端精准地撞上敏感点，循环往复的刺激令人发疯，又好像永无止歇。

一双手抚上乳头，曹元元被操得失了魂，已经分不清这双手是属于谁的，只知道乳尖被搓得红肿挺立，又被恶意地用力拉扯。

身后男人的呼吸声越来越沉，动作也越来越快，挑逗和爱抚，被占有征服的原始欲望战胜。用整个手掌包裹住软绵绵的胸乳，虐待般地抓紧胸前软肉，五指嵌下去，曹元元一定很痛，他想到，同时性器猛地撞进后穴最深处。

曹元元的确很痛，他不得纾解的前端一直高高挺立着，不论施暴者给予他的是苦痛还是肉欲，鼓胀的阴茎始终无人理会，他像是一把破旧的提琴，在这场拉锯战中被操控着奏出最破碎的调子。

乐谱杂乱无章，只是一个个上扬的高潮紧锣密鼓地连在一起，琴弦“啪”的一声，断了。

在没被触碰过的情况下被操干到射精，乳白色的液体沾满小腹，也有部分射到了首领浓重的毛发间，两个肉洞都在高潮下痉挛，始作俑者们一边享受，一边哄笑。

他们还没有射，于是当首领又一次俯冲时，曹元元闭上眼睛孤注一掷地咬上去，尖利的牙齿划破皮肤，可惜偏了。

得益于多年佣兵生涯锻炼出的机警，即使沉溺于性爱中，面对危险还是及时做出本能反应，偏过头，肩上的皮肉被咬破，留下深深的牙印，如果再慢上半秒恐怕就是喉咙被撕开，性命堪虞。

曹元元一击不中，瘫软的身子也再难提起半分力气，认命地闭紧眼，眼皮打颤，眼珠不安地滚动，他不想没骨气地在仇人面前发抖求饶，却也难掩心底里极度的恐惧。

首领沉下脸，快感褪去，高涨的欲火被生硬打断，性爱又变成凌虐。

“妈的！”青年再也无法忍耐，他硬起来，在一旁跃跃欲试，“把他放下来一起玩玩。”

“老实点，别想着装什么贞洁烈女，老子操过最浪的妓女都没你水多，以后你就算自己扒开屁股求我我都不操，烂屁股的婊子。”

天花板上的绳索都被撤下，曹元元跪坐在棉垫上，首领躺在中间一下下挺腰干他的花芯，年长者一手掐着他的后颈，半个身子压上来，肉棒在后穴里凶狠地抽送。

他的嘴里被套上了透明的口塞，硬质塑料强迫他张开嘴，口水沿中心的孔洞下流地淌出，透过圆形的开孔，还可以看到咽喉处可爱的小舌，正努力却徒劳地绷紧，试图咽下口腔内分泌溢出的液体。

“养不熟的疯狗，”青年摇头，“不过戴上了这个，你以后恐怕只能当个摇着尾巴求操的小母狗了。”

他还没说完就扶着硬得发疼的鸡巴插进来，急躁地去捅喉咙口的那块软肉。

曹元元上身被压得趴下去，两根巨物在体内又胀大了一圈，争先恐后地操他，谁也不想先射完拔出去。

铺在地上的软垫不算厚，却很滑，跨坐下去膝盖向两边滑开，双腿打开到撕裂，屁股才能彻底沉下去，更好地吞吐男人们的肉棒。

被操出来的酒液、肠液还有女穴里的汁水混在一处，沾满屁股，交合的地方湿漉漉的，像是被水浸过，黏液一部分在腿根上干涸，另一部分流到身下，滑溜溜的让膝弯分得更开。

呜咽，从被堵死的喉咙口挤出。青年去扯他的头发，扬起形状姣好的颈子，晶莹的清泪大颗大颗滚落，被口枷和性器拦了去路，和唾液一起滴在男人的肉棒上。

他的痛苦，在对方眼中却是助兴的催情剂。

肉洞通通被打开，接受奸污，咸腥的前液、精液射在身上，吃进喉咙。无数只手在身上乱摸乱蹭，寻到敏感的宝藏地便要加以折磨，或掐或扯，不得消停。

男人们尽兴地操过，野兽一样嘶吼，三个洞里都灌满了白色的浓精，平坦的小腹微微隆起，被射得鼓鼓的，因跪姿而涨得下坠。

他被搞得一塌糊涂，狼狈地瘫倒在地上，发泄过的男人们在他身上找块还干净的皮肤，蹭了蹭弄脏的鸡巴，就都站起来，穿好衣服。

“你说，这长了逼的小妞会被干怀孕吗？”有人看着他吃饱了精液后胀起的肚皮突然发问，“我还没娶媳妇呢，要真行的话不如干脆锁着他给老子下崽。”若有所思地自言自语。

没人知道这个问题的答案，但是也没人真的愿意去细想，不过发泄便完事，银货两讫。

青年习惯性起刺找茬，“婊子生的孩子也是小婊子，你要？”他轻蔑地笑，“你看他，婊子生的野种，不就是骚货一个。”

曹元元原本像是死了一样趴在地上，听到这话却有了点反应，愤怒的叫喊被口塞堵回，只泄出软绵绵但是又极尖锐的鼻哼声。

想大声地反驳，他不是杂种，但是没人理他。佣兵们勾肩搭背约着去喝酒，留他一人，赤身裸体，带着满身殴打、欢爱后的凄惨痕迹绝望地瘫在地中央。

也许，不止一人。

房间里静下来，空气仿佛凝固，曹元元半个身子都跌在粗糙不平的水泥地面上，只剩一双腿下还垫着软垫，沙粒粘进被皮带打坏的伤口，他没力气动了，肮脏咸涩的冷汗上落了灰尘，糊了满眼，黏湿湿的耳鬓贴着地，眼见便要就此昏睡过去。

角落里传出一声轻咳。

戴眼镜的瘦小男人从阴影里走出来，他从头到尾没说过一句话，毫不起眼，就像是不存在的透明人，曹元元原本只当他是没什么地位的跟班。

跟班推推眼镜架，蹲在他身边，像是在认真观察。乳胶制的东西抚过脊背，停在腰侧，皮肤上激起细小的颗粒——是医用的胶皮手套。

“你知道为什么我总是让他们先来吗？”男人开口又是另一番景象。

“因为每次我玩过之后，他们就玩不下去了。”

曹元元终于明白脚腕间那两条接地的铁索是做什么用途，他本已奄奄一息，以为自己就快这样死去，但还没有。

他还没试过被极端的痛苦逼到极限，生命有无止境的潜力，绝境下总会做出令人惊喜的反应，垂死的梅花鹿在豺狼撕咬下挣扎站起，哑掉的杜鹃鸟重启歌喉婉转凄然。

手脚并用，他拼了命地向前爬，像失了理智的疯子。而眼镜跟班只要轻轻扯一扯锁链，就能拉着他的脚踝拽回原地，膝盖在地表拖出条长长的血痕。

未经装修铺整的地面好似磨砂，砂轮中转的却是血肉，曹元元红了眼，猩红血丝在眼白里形成鲜明的脉络。 _不，不能被抓回去_ ，十指向砂层深挖，削葱般的指尖早已鲜血淋漓。

“不要……不——”

笼中鸟啼血哀鸣，长久回荡在无人的郊区。

男人不回话，只是笑，笑容像厚重油彩假面下的小丑，夸张又诡异地笼罩在脸上。玻璃镜片下，黑洞洞的眼底火苗窜动，他把锁链缠在细瘦的胳膊上，看起来纤弱无力。

像是赤裸裸的嘲弄。跟班创造出的牢笼明明脆弱到不堪一击，却依然可以轻而易举地困住他。

持刀的行刑者卑劣如蝼蚁，高悬头顶的刀子落下，却并不意味着结束。受难的囚徒蜷缩在地上，创口剧痛似被虫蚁啃噬，折磨永无止境，断头铡亦可是凌迟剐刀。

落雪蒙尘，曹元元像一滩泥一样没了生气，身体脱力侧倒，跟班尖促怪笑着狠狠踩上去。

柔软的腰窝，纤细的手腕……生胶鞋底像滚动的木头车辙，碾过血肉之躯，血管破溃，皮肉青烂，一身倔强硬骨如齑粉，轻捻便碎。

男人踢他不动，转而抬脚，皮鞋踩在脸上，稍用力来回在薄如白纸的面皮上碾磨，不耐烦道：“起来，别装死。”

脸颊上泛起的血丝像交错树枝，印上了肮脏恶心的鞋底纹，极尽羞辱。

嗜血的恶魔像磕了药一样兴奋，虐打之下工具箱被不小心碰翻，叮呤咣啷，各式各样的“玩具”撒了满地。

小少爷的身体表面已千疮百孔惨不忍睹，却还有内里绵软的嫩肉可供娱乐。

于是把他的身子扳正，长长的内窥镜探进穴里，冰凉的金属在甬道里蜿蜒而行，抽出来，玻璃镜面被液体蹭花，像精致的小勺，在内壁挖下一大团白浊，男人说不行，什么都看不清。

他回身挑挑拣拣，接着换上更繁复的器械，撬进河蚌不愿张开的缝隙，用蛮力掰开，肉洞外圈崩成可怖又可笑的圆，边缘红肉撑得发白，两片丰润阴唇惨兮兮、软趴趴地贴在扩阴器的金属边上——里面肥美的蚌肉一览无余。

施虐者很满意，几根手指一起钻进蚌壳，摸到大把的黏液，用粗糙的指腹恶意剐蹭内壁嫩肉，可爱地瑟缩、抽搐，并吐出更多的蜜水。

被使用过度的小洞已经熟烂，禁忌的宝藏被人先一步侵占，掠夺一空，蚌肉中摸不到孕育呵护多年的珍珠，但是不要紧。

象征欢愉的小颗粒凸起，手指狠狠摩擦两下，曹元元又哭叫起来，他的嗓子实在难以再支撑任何声音，闷闷的，叫声听来凄凉委屈，却让人更想狠狠欺负。

“咔嚓咔嚓”，男人起身拍了好些照片，有的凑近特写他这张透着春情和凌厉艳色的脸，有的则卡在两腿间，去拍他撑开的肉缝，以及因无法合拢而不住翕动的阴道。

暗网上信息的流速快过大脑思考，曹元元还没来得及挣扎，男人已经开始朗读起手机上收到的肮脏留言。

“这里有人想帮你在大腿根纹字，再穿上环，说等不及想来扯开金属环操你的子宫。这，还有人笑你呢，说你松得像刚生完双胞胎，操起来没劲。”

“不过倒是提醒我。”男人把手机撇下，随意地扔在椅子上，转头去找其它玩具。

椅子是老式的铁制折叠款，不高，交叠岔开的椅腿上是皮革软垫，跟班的手机安静地躺在中间，讯息快速地传输与接收，屏幕一闪一闪，在昏暗的、密不透风的房间里亮起诱人的白光。

——是唯一的通讯设备。

极端摧残下，曹元元的大脑已经像是用旧的齿链带，艰难地缓慢运转，求生的念头慢动作电影一样在脑海中浮现，他爬不起来，只能慢慢挪动，跌跌撞撞地蹭过去。

手指碰到金属支架， _就快了_ ……

“哗啦”，虐待过的身体不住打颤，难以施力，椅子被带得倾倒，上面的手机猛地摔飞出去。曹元元眼睁睁看它在空中甩出条小小的弧线，掉在约几步远的地方——虽然还不足一米，此时却遥不可及。

手机屏幕又幽幽亮起，映出斑驳的玻璃裂纹，它碎得像蜘蛛网，亦如他最后的希望和尊严。

“不要，求你……放过我，我给你钱……我什么都给你！”男人面带愠色，阴沉着脸打量着摔破的手机，当他走回来时，生平第一次，曹元元低下高傲的头伏在仇人腿边祈求垂怜，他怕极了，曾经目空一切的眼神里只剩本能的恐惧，蜷起的手指打着哆嗦去拉扯男人的裤脚。

他的下巴被人用指尖轻抬起来，并非出于怜爱，而是为了让他睁大眼睛看清，看清对方手里拿着的东西。

像是小时候玩的彩色玻璃球，却要大上许多，身体被翻了过来，后背着地，男人抬高他的臀和腿，大小各异的椭球体通过扩阴器的开洞塞了进来。

弹珠进到深处，似是胶质，融化的边缘黏黏的。对方嫌不够，于是扩阴器被卸下，换成一个样式诡异的气筒，弯曲的粗大柱体上流淌着异样的紫色光华，是仿制的触手根部。

曹元元惊恐发觉，那些推进他身体的珠子，是一枚枚黏糊糊的“卵”。

这些卵在穴里吸饱了水，又胀大几分，不规则地挤在弹性十足的内壁上，仿生触手阴茎推了更多的珠子进来，男人把工具拔下，不堪负荷的花穴立刻便要将卵吐出，却被恶劣地用手堵死。

“别急，卵还没有孵化呢。”

男人神情如痴似狂，他才是那个疯子！

体内的压力像是要把他撑到爆炸，阴道为求自我保护，分泌出更充沛的滑腻汁水，曹元元只剩下呼吸的力气，胸膛起伏，小腹收缩，身体肌理的微末变化都可能牵动花壁，穴肉自发蠕动，那堆“卵”就像是真的有了生命一样，随之摩擦、移动。

“好涨……”一张俏脸皱起，额头又有汗珠滚落。

男人的手堵在那处没多久，就摸了满手的淫液，他惊诧地张开五指放在眼前，由衷赞叹道：“元少真是好多水，谁把你调教得这么淫荡？”

曹元元没法回答他，身下的压力刚一消失，穴口附近稍小点的珠子立刻滚落出来，就像雌性动物怀孕产卵一样，但是剩下的依然留在里面，有的甚至卡进深处。

他迫切地想把那些羞耻的东西排出去，又不知该如何用力。双手攥拳，胸背绷直像鱼儿一样抬起，艰难地缩紧小穴，卵却被吞得更深，只有淫水随穴口每一次收缩而汩汩流淌。

男人拍手叫好，说他像临产的孕妇，然后又咂咂嘴俯身贴上来，说：“看你这么辛苦，还是我来帮帮你吧。”

瘦骨嶙峋的手在身下摸索，掠过湿漉漉的花穴，揉开肥厚的唇瓣，男人精准地掐上隐藏其间的小巧蜜豆，“舒服吗？”充血凸起的阴蒂被他捏在手里揉弄，指甲轻拨，便刮得小少爷又哭喘着想并拢双腿，“不许动！”男人突然发难，在阴蒂上狠掐一把，“否则你就等着在镜头前大张着腿，直播怎么被狼狗的鸡巴操到射吧。”

恐惧已经刻进了骨血里，刺激阴蒂带来的强制快感不容拒绝，他咬着手背呜呜哭起来，粗暴揉搓之后的蜜豆好像肿了起来，男人又撩拨了一会儿，突然埋首下去。

“嗯…………！”呻吟忽的拔高，湿热的舌头舔上来。

他潮吹了，一部分液体汹涌地喷出来，另一部分则被胶卵堵回穴里。

男人摘下被喷湿了的眼镜，玻璃镜片上挂满甜腻的晶亮淫水，曹元元的肚子还在因高潮而不停抽搐，伸手按上去，一颗颗浸泡软烂的卵被吐出来，阴道内失去阻碍，潮吹的清液像被操得失禁一般哗哗流出。

只剩最后一枚。

这颗卵埋得太深，即使用内窥镜拨着穴壁抠挖，也只是把它推向更远。

“取不出来就只能送你去见医生了，”眼镜跟班颇为遗憾地说着，“不过还可以再试一试。”脱了裤子，性器取代了情趣蛋的位置，曹元元还绷着腰，下身抬高到近似垂直的角度，男人借重力俯冲下去，龟头戳上仿生卵的表皮，药杵般的肉棒开始在花穴里猛力捣弄。

卵好像是凝胶制成的，疯狂操干下很快便碎成一块块，曹元元被撞得眼晕，双手在空中乱抓，指心的血迹已经和泥水一起干涸，结成暗沉的红褐色血痂。

手腕被绳子捆得破皮红肿，男人捉住它，加快冲刺的频率。被开发完全的花穴堪比名器，射精时感到前所未有的爽快，手上不自觉便下了重力，像是要硬生生将其拗断。

铁门在这时候拉开，刺眼的阳光透进来，曹元元在昏沉中半眯起眼，男人还没有拔出去，交合的部位映在强光下更为鲜红，乱七八糟的液体流得到处都是，一片狼藉。

闷热逼仄的房间内突然有风吹过，带着青草和晨露的味道，冲淡了屋内淫靡混乱的甜腥气息。

_有人来救我吗？_

求生意志催动万花筒般的景象在脑中闪过，ICAC、警察、家人……甚至是任何路过的陌生人，只要他们能发现。

**救我……**

什么东西挡在眼前，阳光都如流动的水波般模糊，他伸手，光源被打散，散进冰冷的海水中，一团团血雾自指尖晕开，他的手却穿不透蔚蓝的海面。

日头悬在天边，高高在上，搜救的小艇却近在眼前，上面的人们慌了阵脚，吵吵嚷嚷，对讲机掉进海里，有人不顾一切地跟着跳下来……

但他已彻底沉沦下去，被咸涩的海水挟裹着漂远。

他想起来，是他自愿放手，放开那束本就抓不住的光，任自己被深渊吞噬。

**救我……陆志廉…………救我！**

唇瓣翕动，无声地开合。

“他竟然还在呼救，叫人？骈头吗？”

铁门被关上，光线短暂停留后又一次消失不见，佣兵们喝得烂醉，彼此骂骂咧咧地推搡进屋，沾着浓重酒味的衣服被扔下。

……

他昏死过去，再被淋醒，痛苦的酷刑与狂欢的盛宴都在无止境地继续，冷水、冰水、盐水……一次次被强迫唤醒意识直到再无任何反应。

最后醒来的那次，是在颠簸的车厢里，一个狭小的铁笼中，他的手脚都被固定好，精钢锁头拷在笼边，周身一丝不挂，只有黑色硅胶阴茎无情地捅进操开的洞口。

身边是一箱一箱走私的货物，佣兵们在电话里和人讲价钱，这趟车将开向哪里不再重要，反正都是相同的结局。

他已分不清自己究竟是醒来，还是死了。

END


End file.
